


connection and protection

by orphan_account



Series: survive and thrive [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No Actual Cannibals Here, Only As A Joke, Post-Apocalypse, Post-War, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park, Marley, and Maya are doing the best they can after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	connection and protection

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of Parker, Marley, and Amaya.

"Dinner's ready!"

Parker looked around for his friends. They were always wandering off and doing something or other.

"Alright, be there in a sec!"

He heard the soft thump of his friend's feet hitting the ground.

"Back into climbing, I see. Is it really fun? Just sitting up there?"

"Nah, but it is pretty."

Marley smiled at him. Parker leaned over and pulled a leaf from her hair.

"Those silly things always get stuck in there. It's annoying."

"What do you expect when you're in nature?"

The girl laughed deeply.

"I guess you have a point. What's are we eating tonight?"

"Fish. I cooked it over the fire."

Marley sighed and shook her head, causing another leaf to fall out of her hair.

"Before the war, I would've never eaten fish unless I had to. Now I look forward to it."

"Hmm. Hey, where's Maya?"

Marley looked around as though just now noticing the other girl was missing.

"I don't know. I saw her earlier, she said something about needing a good wash. Maybe she's at the stream?"

Parker sighed. He knew why Maya wanted to be alone sometimes, and he respected that.  
Sometimes though, he just wanted to know where his friends were always going off to.

"Do you think she's... you know. Has she been upset lately?"

Marley gave him a knowing look.

"Not anymore than she has the right to be. I think she's okay. She wouldn't hurt herself now."

"I hope so."

Just then Amaya poked her head through a cluster of bushes.

"Mmm... Dinner smells good!"

The short girl walked up to her friends.

"Why do you two always look like you have some kind of secret?"

The pair in question smiled guiltily.

"No reason!"

"Who? Us? Keep secrets? Never!"

Amaya looked suspiciously at her friends.

"Okay, then..."

Parker grabbed her arm and walked to the fire.

"You're not gonna throw me in, are you Park?"

Parker chuckled. He let go of the short girl's arm. Marley had followed and was sitting down, grabbing fish from a stick poking out of the fire.

"Not today."

"So, you're saying maybe someday?"

Parker simply smiled.

"Let's eat."


End file.
